


【165】轮毂（番外4车）

by Chasmflay



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Summary: 【纯性爱，有泌乳情节】
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	【165】轮毂（番外4车）

维特尔定了定神，试图在昏暗的环境下认清现实：他躺在酒店柔软的卧床上，腰部顶着一个形状合适的抱枕，头顶的天花板被暧昧的灯光笼罩，而厚实的窗帘又隔绝了一切被人窥探的可能性。

这就像曾经他还在做车手的时候，每一次比赛结束后回到酒店休息时的样子，安静、舒适、安全。这没什么特殊的，除了查尔斯……查尔斯正将他摁在这里，一手按着他的肩膀，膝盖挤到他两腿之间，而另一只手却循着他衣服下摆摸进来，圈在他柔软的胸口上。

等维特尔终于意识到他似乎在和查尔斯上床的时候，他整个人都好像被雷电击中了一样，簌簌地颤抖起来。维特尔拼命回想怎么会变成现在的情况，他陪查尔斯比赛，然后和他一起参加了小小的周末夺冠庆功宴，查尔斯喝了很多酒，他也是。但他设法确保了两个人都没有喝醉，还安全地坐在后座上抱着查尔斯被司机送回到酒店，把他安置在床上……

然后呢？维特尔有些迷糊，然后发生了什么，查尔斯怎么就和他摆出了这么个姿势，而他的胸膛还被男孩儿的手指占据着，粗糙的指腹抚摸过那片柔软的皮肤，让他抖得更厉害了。

“查尔斯，别这样。”维特尔终于想起了反抗，他抬起膝盖小心翼翼地去撞查尔斯的腰，双手推着查尔斯的肩膀让他从自己身上走开，“这样太奇怪了，查尔斯！”

男孩儿被他拒绝，那双漂亮的眼睛在灯光下泛起了一层委屈的水雾，衬着他因为酒醉而泛红的面颊，倒真像只被踢了一脚的小狗了。维特尔努力不去看他的眼睛，转而从床上下去，钻进酒店的浴室里，用凉水用力洗了把脸。

他得清醒一下。虽然之前他们就确定了某种暧昧的关系，但最后这一步维特尔怎么也踏不出去。这是查尔斯，他养大的男孩儿，虽然今年已经二十岁了，但……维特尔对着镜子抬了抬眼，浴室没有开灯，他的脸在外面昏暗的灯光下显得模糊不清。但维特尔知道他已经不再那么年轻了，岁月在他的鬓发和面容上都留下了痕迹，他甚至不比年轻的时候瘦削，尤其是刚刚被查尔斯抚摸过的地方，胸膛上，正泛着点热热的温度。

维特尔不免又想起些什么，直到查尔斯从背后抱住他才停止。男孩儿不知道怎么跟着他进了浴室的，整个人都贴在他背上，热乎乎地抱紧了他——查尔斯竟然已经长得比他还要高了。就在维特尔愣神的工夫，查尔斯两只手又从他衣服下摆滑进去，然后是抚摸和贴着他耳根的亲吻，男孩儿受了好大委屈似的哼哼着：“塞比，我想和你做。”

维特尔哪里想过他会这么直白，一下就红了满脸。他当然和男人做过，可那是很多年前的事了，那时候查尔斯还是个孩子，而如今……而如今他甚至想不到有什么拒绝的借口。

他们是情侣，做这种事天经地义，而查尔斯想要他，他不应该拒绝他爱的男孩儿。维特尔终于缓缓叹了口气，向后贴了贴，算是默许了查尔斯的举动。

查尔斯感觉到维特尔的放松，知道自己得到了某种许可，不由变本加厉地侧过去亲了亲维特尔的耳垂，然后将双手顺着男人的胸膛向上掀起他的衣服，要维特尔自己咬住。维特尔对这种事很不习惯，但他还是低下头咬住了自己的衣服下摆。于是在他面前的浴室镜里，他的胸膛就如此赤裸地显示出来，形状分明的乳肉被查尔斯的双手圈着，挤出几道分明的凸痕。

随着年纪增长，维特尔也比之前稍胖了些，尤其是胸口，竟像是得到了发育似的，摸上去既柔软又细腻，查尔斯哪里肯放过这心心念念的好机会呢。他得寸进尺地揉搓着维特尔的胸膛，那一对本就比普通男性要突出的乳肉，现下竟然显出某种夸张的饱满，暗红的乳珠被他搓得半软半硬，又在双指的横夹里活泼地上下弹去。

查尔斯得到了难以言说的乐趣，尤其是浴室镜将这一切映照出来，更要他换着姿势地捻动揉搓着，硬逼得维特尔从鼻腔里发出一声喘息，反手过来按着查尔斯的手才暂停下。“查尔斯，”维特尔放开了下摆，压着男孩儿的手不许他乱动了，“别、别再……”

他的反应有点过大了，查尔斯明了似的向下摸了摸，见维特尔仅仅是被玩弄了几下胸口，下面就硬得厉害。男孩儿不由贴得更紧了点，强迫维特尔分开双腿，将敏感的地方暴露给他，还近乎过分的将手指摸上维特尔的后面：“塞比，就这么舒服吗？你硬得好快，后面好像也有点湿了……”

“查尔斯！”维特尔要被巨大的羞耻感压垮了，在任何人面前暴露出这样的姿态都远比在查尔斯面前好些，他简直没法承认自己真的只是被揉搓了胸膛就有了这么大的生理反应——自从和简森·巴顿分手以后，这么多年他几乎都是禁欲着过来的。他没有新男友，也不和别人上床，他的生命重心只有查尔斯一个人，以至于他都已经忘记了快感能让他暴露出这么大的窘态，还是在查尔斯面前。

但查尔斯却得到了鼓励，男孩儿的一根手指已经顶进了维特尔后穴里，他急躁得甚至来不及脱下维特尔的裤子。维特尔好久没感觉到后穴被人入侵的滋味，一时间还有些反应不过来，直到查尔斯摸索着要把第二根手指挤进去，才惊慌失措出声阻止：“查尔斯，等一下！别在浴室……我们回床上去。”

但查尔斯却拒绝了他，他的男孩儿突然间开始掌控这场性事。查尔斯把手指抽出来，解开维特尔的裤子褪下去，又把他的上衣拽掉，就这么让他几乎赤裸着面对浴室的脱衣镜——他被查尔斯揉搓到泛着红色的胸膛，他向上夸耀着的形状，他的兴奋，他的难耐，他的渴求，他对查尔斯予取予求的开放。

维特尔对着镜中的自己愣了下神，这种视觉冲击实在是有点过度，但这只是个开始。查尔斯很快将他换了个面对面的姿势，维特尔不得不用后腰顶住盥洗池的边缘。查尔斯却不肯放过他，低了头含住他的一侧乳肉，就着两手的抚摸，开始用力嘬吮，甚至用牙尖啃咬着那团柔软，逼得维特尔呛出“啊”的一声。

“查尔斯，查尔……不！”维特尔只觉得触电似的发麻快感顺着胸膛蔓延上来，他从不知道自己的胸口居然这么敏感，一下就让他除了发抖，什么反应都做不出来了。

维特尔的双腿都在打颤，冰凉的盥洗池刺激着他的皮肤，快感过度地攀上男人四肢百骸。他先前还忍耐着，但当查尔斯的牙尖碾住他的乳首啃咬了一下时，过电的快感让他终于忍耐不住呻吟出声：“啊、查尔斯……别做了，好麻……查理！嗯、别吸了……”

直到查尔斯吮吸到满意才停下来的时候，维特尔只觉得自己下面一片潮湿，也不知道是不是到达了一个不算圆满的小高潮。这太丢人了，维特尔闭上眼睛打算就此死去，可查尔斯却将两根手指顶进他后穴里，然后颇有点惊喜地抬起头望着他：“塞比，你湿得好厉害，刚才我让你这么舒服吗？”

维特尔不敢去看他的眼睛，他生怕看到那片亮晶晶的光。可查尔斯却不给他这个缓和下来的机会，男孩儿分开他的双腿，磨蹭了几下就将自己的兴奋的性器顶了进去。

维特尔仰起脖颈，而查尔斯抱着他，他的后穴被男孩儿一寸寸侵占，最终顶到深处去，痉挛了一下，传来一阵绵软又清晰的快感，让他无与伦比地清晰认识到：他被他的男孩儿操进了身体里。

查尔斯哪里享受过这种被湿润和滚烫的软肉包裹的感觉，他爽得有点头晕目眩，不由失去了那点难耐的控制力，抱着维特尔的腰就开始用力的抽插顶撞起来。

维特尔本来还想要男孩儿停一下让他缓缓，可单词刚滑到嘴边就被撞散了。查尔斯本就是如此年轻的车手，体能充沛，又是侵犯着自己最爱的人，哪里听得进去让他慢些的话，根本对维特尔断断续续的喘息声充耳不闻，只当那是催情的药剂，毫不留情地在维特尔后穴里横冲直撞，直顶得那软肉抽搐着吮吸上来，维特尔发着抖身下乱淌着浊液。

维特尔好久没有尝试性爱，一上来就这么激烈几乎让他吃不消，小腹酸胀痉挛得吓人，让他不得不用手掌按住那里，免得被快感冲击到失态。他本想喊查尔斯慢些，可男孩儿哪里听得进，本着要把他揉碎似的力度次次往深处撞去。查尔斯的技术自然赶不上懂得循序渐进深浅交织的简森，但一次次没头没脑地撞他的敏感带带来的刺激更令人害怕。维特尔几乎是被逼着到了第一次高潮，他射精的时候浑身都在发抖，用了全身的力气才没有哭叫出来。

这太过了，这太过了，维特尔头晕目眩地想，他会被操死在酒店的。查尔斯却没有给他这个时间喘息，男孩儿将他转了个身，压着他在盥洗池上再一次撞进维特尔身体里去。

维特尔的胸膛和性器都贴在冰凉的盥洗池上，浴室镜忠诚地照出他挨着查尔斯侵犯模样——浑身发烫，眼神迷离，泪流满面，一塌糊涂。这些都额外刺激了男人的敏感，他几乎无法控制自己在极端的羞耻下发出求饶的呻吟：“查尔斯、别在这里做，求你了、啊！啊、别、池子上好凉，查尔斯！”

他又喘息着射出一股混着前列腺液的精液来，后穴湿淋淋的液体顺着他的大腿往下流淌，就连被冰凉池面刺激着的胸膛也不知分泌了什么，在他身下的台子上形成了一滩水渍。维特尔被这么激烈的性爱操到几乎发不出声音，可查尔斯却完全没有停下来的迹象。维特尔的后穴完全失了控，两次高潮更是让他累到抬不起手来——可是查尔斯却又抱着他换了个姿势，就着噗哧的水声顶进他后面去。

到最后维特尔几乎被他的男孩儿整个操透了，他的大腿无法控制地痉挛着，性器胡乱流淌着黏液，也许还有些失禁的液体，但维特尔已经没有办法控制。男孩儿在他后穴里已经射了一次，可还是兴致勃勃地玩弄着他的乳肉和后穴，这些快感不要命似的埋没了他的大脑，让维特尔不得不在查尔斯怀里有气无力地求饶：“别做了……查尔斯，别操我了，我没你那么年轻……好难受。”

但他粗重的喘息却还是夹杂在求饶中，查尔斯用更多的侵犯他敏感带的行为拒绝着这些要求。维特尔又被他刺激到发起抖来，他几乎感觉自己又要高潮了——查尔斯也感觉到了怀里男人的痉挛，便圈着他的胸膛用力撞了几十下，直到维特尔无声地呻吟着，双目无神地在他怀里再一次达到高潮。

维特尔不知道自己花了多长时间才找回些神志，可他一睁开眼睛，就看到查尔斯又惊又喜地圈着他的胸膛：“塞比，你看，你流出了什么？”

“什么……”维特尔看着镜子里，他的乳肉比之前还要肿胀几分，布满了指印和红痕，乳尖膨胀得厉害，竟像两枚紫葡萄似的了……而在葡萄尖上，竟然挂着几绺白色的、蜿蜒下去的液体。

这是、这是什么？维特尔的大脑几乎当机了，他已经三十五岁，而三十五年的经历都告诉他，他是个真正的男人。可这是什么？没等维特尔想明白，查尔斯就将他摁在盥洗台上，贴过来吮住他的乳尖。“查尔斯，你在干什么？！”维特尔的四肢软到几乎没有力量反抗，可他还是试图挣扎，一种打破他认知的绝望感笼罩而来，直到在查尔斯的用力吮吸下，他的乳尖泛起酸麻，随后传来一股完全陌生的液体涌出的感觉。

维特尔浑身都在发抖，后穴和性器都吐出些过分稀薄的体液，而另一只没被查尔斯含住的乳尖，却喷射出了一股气味淡淡的白色浊液。

维特尔终于崩溃地大哭了起来。

可他的男孩儿却还没有答应他在这里结束，毕竟，这是他期待已久的夜晚。


End file.
